tellmeastoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tell Me A Story Wiki:Policies and Guidelines
Policies and Guidelines are rules that are set in place on the Tell Me A Story Wiki that all users are expected to follow, regardless of status or position. It should be noted that all policies are open to discussion and possible change, however, this is only to occur under rare circumstances and all parties involved must agree to the alterations being presented. Down below is a list of current policies instated upon the Tell Me A Story Wiki. We urge everyone to visit this page, as well as the ones list below in order to prevent any future mishaps. Be sure to contact an Administrator if you are ever in doubt of an edit or contribution of any kind taking place. = Policies = The following section consist of brief summaries of each policy presented here at the Tell Me A Story Wiki. Please read each one carefully before you begin editing. Remember to double check or ask an Admin (or experienced user) if ever in doubt. Badge Boosting Badge Boosting is prohibited on this wiki and we urge you to remember that there is no material benefit to be had from earning badges. It's nothing more than a virtual reward for your faithful editing. Chat We do not have a strict policy on what occurs in chat or the topics that are discussed. Users are welcome to chat about whatever interest them, within appropriate bounds, of course. Deleted Scenes We here at the Tell Me A Story Wiki feel that Deleted Scenes, footage that's cut during post production (often due to lack of time), can be considered canon, so long as they don't contradict any published scenes. Such scenes can be handled on an individual basis should something be brought into question. Equality This particular policy is put in place to remind everyone here that all users are equal, whether you are an anon, a regular user, a moderator or an admin. No one user is above disciplinary action for their actions, and no user is greater than another due to status or position. Images In order to keep this wiki clean and organized, we have an image policy. This includes quality, naming, duplicates, videos, etc. Before you upload images to this wiki, read through our image policy first. Spoilers The primary goal of the Tell Me A Story Wiki is to publish up to date content and information for all things related to the series. However, leaked episodes will not be published on this site until it's official airing on U.S. television. However, we do allow spoilers depending on the source and material in which it originated. Manual of Style The Manual of Style is meant to be used as a layout guide on how every article on the wiki is to be formatted. All users are expected to follow it. Vandalism Vandalism will not be tolerated on this wiki and any deliberate attempt to disrupt a stable flow in any form will result in the user being temporarily or even permanently banned. General Policies Warnings Warnings from administrators and rollbacks are not to be removed. They should be adhered to. Categories Do not add any categories that are redundant. If it isn't made yet, it likely isn't needed, or wanted. Furthermore, categories are not to be created without first consulting an Administrator. Replacing content Unless content is terribly written or for a legitimate reason needs major revision, do NOT replace someone else's hard work, such as biographies. Other users took some time out of their lives to write their bio. It is completely unfair to remove their work just because you want to see your content up. However, what you can do is improve the text if it needs improving. Speculation Speculation is only allowed in blogs, comments, forums or Discussions. Do not place any on articles. Changes to format Additions to article format should be discussed with the site administration beforehand. Edit warring Edit warring is typically frowned upon. It is suggested that a user try discuss their problem with another user through the use of talk pages, and come to a resolution. Edit warring with administrators is forbidden, as administrators generally know what they're doing as the community's leader, and as such, that should be respected. As with other regular users, it can be discussed peacefully through the use of talk pages as well. Category:Policies and Guidelines